btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Factory
Cost: Easy: $595 | Medium: $710 | Hard: $755 information The Spike Factory is a special tower that, once placed, produces Road Spikes that can pop bloons. Each pile can pop 5 bloons, and the spikes disappear if they "time out" or when the round ends. It shoots the spikes on the track, and it will not aim for popping b Cost: $595 (Easy), $700 (Medium), $755 (Hard) Official Description: Generates larger piles of spikes per shot. Effect: Generates 10 spikes per shot instead of 5. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tier 2: White Hot Spikes Cost: $765 (Easy), $900 (Medium), $970 (Hard) Official Description: Cuts through lead like a hot spike through... lead. Effect: Pops lead and frozen bloons. Tier 3: Spiked Ball Factory Cost: $2040 (Easy), $2400 (Medium), $2590 (Hard) Official Description: Modified to produce heavy but viciously sharp spiked balls instead of regular spikes. Do extra damage to ceramic bloons. Effect: Generates spiked balls instead of the regular spikes. The spiked balls can pop 16 bloons each and each spike does 3 damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Tier 4: Spiked Mines Unlocked at: Rank 45 Cost: $11900 (Easy), $14000 (Medium), $15120 (Hard) Official Description: Rigged with heavy explosives, the spiked balls are set to go off when they lose all their spikes. Effect: The spiked balls explode when they lose all their spikes. The explosion pops 4 layers of bloons, and they have the same effect of Burny Stuff. Also shoots at a faster rate. Path 2 Upgrades Tier 1: Faster Production Cost: $680 (Easy), $800 (Medium), $865 (Hard) Official Description: Increases the rate of spike production. Effect: Shoots faster. Tier 2: Even Faster Production Cost: $1065 (Easy), $1250 (Medium), $1350 (Hard) Official Description: By adding sprockets, dongles and widgets, the rate of spike production increases even more. Effect: Shoots even faster. Tier 3: MOAB-SHREDR Spikes Cost: $4250 (Easy), $5000 (Medium), $5400 (Hard) Official Description: Super-Hard-Rending-Engine-Driven-Razors are specially engineered to really hurt MOAB class bloons. Effect: Each spike does 4 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Places spikes once every 18 frames, and the range is slightly increased. Tier 4: Spike Storm Unlocked at: Rank 45 Cost: $5525 (Easy), $6500 (Medium), $7020 (Hard) Official Description: Lays down a thick carpet of spikes over the whole track. Effect: Adds an ability (Spike Storm) which fills the entire track of spikes. Spikes lasts 5 seconds unless a bloon reaches them, in which the spikes get 5 additional seconds to pop a bloon. Trivia *It is possible to beat the entire game with only Spike Factories, because they can pop Lead Bloons (with White Hot Spikes) and Camo Bloons, although freeplay mode is extremely laggy, with even high-end devices getting <5 FPS due to the tens of thousands of spikes on screen. *If used correctly and effectively, it is quite easy to beat up to level 65 relying on Spike Factories, especially with the new and powerful upgrades 3-4 in BTD5. *If the Spike Factory is placed far enough from the track, it randomly shoots spikes or spiked balls in the border of its search radius. However, the spikes or spiked balls still have an effect if bloons hit them when being blown back, or if large Bloons such as regen or MOAB-Class Bloons. *There is a glitch where when you buy the Even Faster Production upgrade, it doesn't load the upgraded look unless it is under the range of a Monkey Village. *If the Spiked Mines "time out", there will be a bloon-popping explosion. *Spike Factories are very helpful for Covert Pops special mission. *The Bigger Stacks upgrade is unlike regular Road Spikes because it will pop only 10 bloons instead of 11. *A 0-0 Spike Factory produces Bigger Stacks when Tack Awesomizer is active. *A 2-2 Spike Factory upgraded on the second path first looks different then if it is upgraded on the first path first. *A 1-2 Spike Factory can destroy an entire M.O.A.B., if it is placed near the end of a long track. *A 1-1 Spike Factory is better than a M.O.A.B. Mauler, unless it is placed too near the beginning of the track. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe